


Crossing The Multiverse For.....Muffins?

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Bingo Fills 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: When two people dressed like spiders drop into his kitchen, Bucky offers them blueberry muffins.He wasn't rude.





	Crossing The Multiverse For.....Muffins?

**Author's Note:**

> For my squares WIB - O4 “Gwen Stacy” BBB - B5 “Bucky/Tony”  
> After I saw Spiderverse I always wondered what would happen if Gwen accidentally came into the MCU! And I adore Miles, so he ended up coming as well.

Being a (retired) superhero meant you simply rolled with a lot of shit.  
Krakens were real, sometimes elephants talked and apparently people dressed in spider costumes portalled into the middle of your kitchen while you were baking.

Bucky already had his sig up and aimed at the vaguely girl-shaped one wearing white and black before they could move another step.

“Whoa!” she yelped, putting her hands up.

“We’re friendly! I think!” the other one said.

“You really shouldn’t end that with ‘I think,’” Bucky said, flicking the safety back on hearing their young voices. “Who are you?”

“I’m Spider-Man!” the one in black said.

“Spider-Woman,” the girl said, and Bucky frowned.

“Are you guys some sort of . . . crazy fans?” Bucky asked hesitantly. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened, or the last.

“No!” Spider-Woman said, “We’re just . . . from a different dimension.”

That was _not_ what he was expecting.

“We had a problem, and I was trying to pinpoint the nearest spider-person. That should have been Spider-Ham, but we ended up . . . here.”

“JARVIS, would you get our resident spider-person?” Bucky said after a long moment.

It was hard to read through their masks. He made to set the gun down but slid it into his hoodie pocket when he realized that if these spider-people also had webs that could yank things closer like Peter’s did, then he better keep it close. “And if Tony isn’t already alerted . . .”

“Sir is on his way with Spider-Man.” JARVIS said, making both the spider-people jump. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the electricity that crackled around the younger man’s arms defensively but kept his mouth shut.

“Who was that?” Spider-Woman asked.

“JARVIS, he’s an artificial intelligence that runs the Tower,” Bucky said. “You want some muffins?”

Both of them blinked at him. “Uh . . . what?” Spider-Woman said.

“Muffins. Blueberry.” Bucky said, gesturing to the tray on the counter. “I just finished some. You don’t need to pull up your full mask. Or I could get you juice?”

“You’re offering us juice?” Spider-Man asked in confusion.

“You don’t seem dangerous, and JARVIS can always knock you out if you try to let in another horde of aliens, so yeah.” Bucky said.

If he had his way, both these kids would be doing homework and he’d be dealing with whatever their problem was himself, but if there was anything he knew about spider-people in general, it was that they had about as much stubborness as Steve in a fight against anti-vaxxers.

“So, muffin?”

“I’d love one.” Spider-Man said, dropping down at the breakfast bar. “Do you just feed all the random people that portal into your house?”

“Do you portal into random people's houses often?” Bucky asked, dropping muffins on two plates and sliding them over. Spider-Woman was still hovering nervously, but that was fine with him.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Spider-Man said, pulling up the bottom half of his mask. It confirmed Bucky’s suspicion that he was of African descent somehow, but it wasn’t like Bucky would recognize him in this universe.

“Incoming,” JARVIS said.

The window behind them opened, and Peter crawled inside. Tony followed, suit melting back into the housing. He sent a knowing smile toward Bucky at the sight of the other Spider-Man enthusiastically eating a muffin, and Bucky very maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re like me,” Peter said in wonder as he pulled off his mask. All three spider-people stared at each other curiously.

“I’m Spider-Man . . . from a different dimension, or verse, if you will.” Spider-Man said, before looking at Tony. “Wait, how did you do that?”

“Was that nanotech?” Spider-Woman said.

“It is,” Tony said. “Science nerd spider-people must be a cross-dimensional thing.”

“Right,” Spider-Woman said, abruptly turning to Peter, who Bucky could tell was still gawking under the mask. “Could you help us? With a . . . problem?”

“What kind of problem?” Peter asked warily. Tony wandered over to where Bucky was, picking at one of the muffins and uncharacteristically staying silent.

“We’ve got a man dressed like a giant scorpion trying to, well . . . murder a bunch of people?” Spider-Man said.

“Yeah, I got that with a person dressed like a vulture,” Peter said wincing. “Yeah I can-”

“Not without backup,” Bucky interjected smoothly.

“We're going undercover, they’ll be suspicious of adults,” Spider-Woman pointed out.

“Then he can take Harley with him,” Tony said, and Peter blushed. “ _After_ he explains to May that he’s going dimension hopping.”

Peter instantly went pale.

“That . . . might be a problem,” Peter said weakly.

“Two people dressed up like spiders fell through a portal in the ceiling and asked you to help them fight people dressed like scorpions,” Tony said calmly. “I’m not explaining that to your aunt. That’s on you, kid.”

Both of them stared at each other, while the two spider-people watched with avid interest.

“I’m gonna go make a call,” Peter said, before looking at the guests. “I’m Peter, by the way.”

“Miles. Uh, Morales,” Spider-Man said after he and Spider-Woman looked at each other for a few long moments. He pulled off his mask, and Bucky bit his tongue to stop the comment on how _young_ he was. Spider-Woman followed suit, revealing a young girl.

“And I’m Gwen Stacy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at tonylovedthestarstoofondly! My prompt box is open, and I write a variety of ships so feel free to drop by!  
> Don't forget your self-care! Drop your shoulders, stretch out your hands and wrists!


End file.
